I Really Like You
by Nick the Boy Princess
Summary: Basically just a Figgy (Fang X Iggy) story where Fang is trans, Iggy's the new kid, and Max is only Fang's best friend. Includes lots of LGBT related topics, and is rated T for reasons. Also includes Max X Dylan and probably other stuff in the future.
1. Someone New

Chapter 1

Someone New

Fang laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for his phone to ring. He shifted onto his side and scanned his room for his earbuds, which were nowhere to be found. _He was supposed to call me,_ he thought and frowned. _He was probably kidding anyway._

The next morning, Fang trudged into school, glaring at anyone who threw him a dirty look. He head towards his homeroom and ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair. When he walked into the blue and green themed classroom, he took his seat in the back and pulled out his phone, opening some silly game.

"Psst, mighty emo lord, look at me," someone whispered. Fang turned his head to the right and glared at his best friend.

"What do you want this time?" he asked and rolled his eyes.

"There's supposed to be a new kid today," Max said excitedly and smiled.

"And?"

"You should be at least a little happy. You could make a new friend," she said and offered him a gentle smile.

Fang shrugged and instead turned his attention back to his game, hatching his newly incubated tidal dragon. A few minutes later, their teacher walked in, an unfamiliar boy following her.

"Max, look," he whispered and poked her shoulder repeatedly. She turned and looked at the front of the room, where Ms. Dwyer was talking to a pale red headed kid.

"Everyone, this is James," Ms. Dwyer said with a smile. "And there's an empty spot next to Nick," she said and pointed at the desk next to Fang. The red head nodded and pushed his glasses back up onto his nose.

"Hiya," Max said with a smile and a wave, looking over Fang's head. "Jesus Fang, how tall _are_ you?" she asked, looking back at him. Fang shrugged. "Hell if I know. Now get outta my personal egg space."

"Excuse him. He's not always like this," Max said and patted him on the head, causing James to laugh.

"So I presume you're Nick?" he asked with a small smile.

Fang nodded. "Except I prefer Fang."

"I can do that. I may accidentally call you Nick occasionally, but I promise I wouldn't do it on purpose," James nodded. "Where'd you even get the nickname Fang?"

"Max. Or at least she helped." Max smiled and turned her attention back to her book. "Anyway, I have science first. How about you?"

James pulled out his schedule and looked at it. "Ummm, science for me, too. What do you have next? I have history."

"Same. Then connections, then LA, then math."

"I think we have the same schedule, aside from connections," James said and handed Fang the paper.

"I have Spanish on A day, then computer apps on B day. You have Spanish on A day, like me. And your B day is Art, you lucky duck," Fang said and handed James' schedule back to him.

"Why am I lucky?"

"He has this weird obsession with art," Max butted in. "But he drew this really cool eye last year."

Fang smiled and looked down. "It was fuckin' dope too."

"Now I wanna see it," James laughed and leaned more towards Fang.

Fang's head shot up like a rocket. "You could come over if you really wanted to," he said a little too quickly, causing James and Max to laugh even more.

"I'd love to, but unfortunately I've got finish helping my folks unpack. Maybe tomorrow?"

Fang nodded as the bell for first period rang. He stood up and gathered his things. "C'mon. Mrs. Bell will kill anyone who's late for class," he smiled and walked across the hall with James.

"So, how'd you like your first day?" Fang asked as he sat down in his seat on the bus.

James shrugged. "I guess like any other first day. Except usually the first day doesn't include getting fussed at because you don't have the right paper."

"Agreed," Fang said and shifted, throwing his legs over James' lap. "Hope you don't mind," he said and buried his nose into his phone, scrolling through Tumblr.

James rolled his eyes and bent over Fang's legs, turning his attention to his phone as well.

About five minutes later, James' head shot up and he concentrated on Fang. "Hey," he said, trying to get the raven haired boy's attention. Fang looked up at him with curiosity. "When do you get off?"

"At one of the apartment complexes downtown. Why?"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to come over today. I know it's sudden, but I kinda need help undoing my room, and everything you do is so neat and organized and-"

"James. Lemme call Max," he said with a small smile and opened up the keypad, dialing her number.

"She said yes, she doesn't care. What about your parents?"

James shrugged. "My mom does the overnight shift at the hospital, and my dad works at a university. They won't be around very long. And how come you have to call Max?"

"She wants to make sure I get home safe. She's like a mom, but in a good way."

"Nice. Anyway, what bus does Max ride?" James asked, readjusting Fang's legs in his lap.

"Something like one-oh-eight. I dunno to be completely honest."

"Nice house," Fang smiled as they walked in.

"Pssh, not for long," James shrugged and headed towards the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Umm, not really. But why did you say not for long?" he asked in confusion, following the pale boy.

"My younger siblings. They'll be home in about an hour and a half," he explained and pulled out a carton of strawberries, setting them on the counter and popping the lid open.

"Ah. I see. Are siblings fun?"

"Absolutely not. Sometimes you're singing the Lion King dramatically and other times you wanna strangle 'em with their own intestines. But I guess that's why all our aunts and uncles get along. Nothin' but Lion King."

Fang laughed and walked over to the bar, sitting next to James. "Oh, I forgot to ask earlier, but is there something else you wanna be called?"

James laughed this time and smiled. "My dad used to call me Ignite, but now it's been shortened to Iggy. It's easier."

"Why Ignite?"

"Because I continually blew up his alarm clock and I made my little sister's stuffed pig explode."

"Nice."

"Shit, do we have homework?" James asked, looking over at his light blue backpack.

Fang shook his head. "Nah. It's the weekend. Only bad teachers give out homework on the weekends.

"But only if you've been a bad boy," James said and smirked without thinking. Fang blushed and stared at him in confusion. "What?"

James instantly went rigid as he realized what he said. "I am so, so, so sorry. I really didn't mean for that to slip out."

They sat in silence for a minute or so, until they both bursted into uncontrollable laughter. "I can not believe you said that!" Fang exclaimed between bouts of laughter and gasping for air.

"Neither can I!"

"Iggy? You home?" a soft voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah mom! And I brought a friend over. His name is Fang!" he called up the stairs, right before his mom started walking downstairs into the kitchen. His mom had light brown hair and her face held a gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you," she said and held out her hand, Fang taking it and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, too, Fang. And you can call me Elizabeth."

Fang nodded and looked between James and Elizabeth, waiting for some sort of interaction. Instead, Elizabeth just told them she was heading to work and would be home in the early hours of the morning. "Behave, you two!" she called over her shoulder as she walked out the door. James and Fang smiled at her words.

James got up and headed towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go upstairs and finish unpacking. Wanna come?" Fang nodded and quickly followed the pale boy up the stairs.

James room had light blue walls, accompanied with a gray bookshelf and a brown desk, aside from some other things in the room. "There's like three more boxes I need to unpack, so you don't have to help if you don't want to."

"Nah, I'll help," Fang said and walked over to the small pile of boxes. "What all is in there?"

James shrugged and knelt down, opening one of the boxes. "I think some clothes, books, school stuff, and maybe one or two of my little sister's Barbie dolls."

"Ah," the raven boy nodded and opened a different box, immediately greeted with a pair of bright green boxers. "Umm, Iggy?"

"Yeah?"

"Your underwear."

"Oh. I'll come get that," James said with a sheepish smile, quickly picking them up and immediately flinging them across the room. "Problem solved!"

Fang laughed and rolled his eyes. "That's no way to have a clean room, unless you like it that way."

"Whatever, I doubt your parents care about your room, I mean, my mom wont even come in here unless she has to. Although now that we're in a different house, that might change."

A forced laugh came out of Fang, even though he didn't really want to laugh. In fact, his parents not only didn't care about his room, they didn't care about him.

"Hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to make you sad or something," James apologized, his eyes filled with concern.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm good. I just… don't like talking about my parents. That's all."

James nodded, making a mental note not to bring up Fang's parents again. "Oh, you can call me Iggy if you want," he added, carrying a stack of paper and pens over to his desk.

"Cool beans," Fang smiled, taking the last three books in the Harry Potter series over to Iggy's bookshelf, putting them with the other four. "Anyway, when do you want me gone?"

Iggy turned around and looked at him with bewildered expression. "Why in the _world_ would you think I don't want you here?"

"I dunno," Fang shrugged.

The pale boy walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, resisting the urge to take him and hug him. "You can stay overnight if you want. I don't mind," he said reassuringly. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Iggy."


	2. I Wanna Know More About You

Chapter 2

I Wanna Know More About You

Iggy groaned and rubbed his eyes, wiping the sleep out of them. He pulled his comforter over his face, trying to shield out the sunlight, only to have the covers yanked away from him. "What the hell?" he mumbled, feeling the warm body next to him, momentarily forgetting that Fang had spent the night. He grabbed his glasses from his bedside table and slid them on his face. He looked over to his left and saw Fang sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"G'morning," he yawned, giving a small wave to Iggy and laid back down, his back facing Iggy.

Thoughts raced through Iggy's head, leaving him wondering if they did anything dirty. He looked over to Fang, noticing that the boy was shirtless. The sun left beautiful shadows on Fang's back, accentuating the muscles. His breathing was even as he slept, light snores escaping him.

Iggy glanced over to the clock and noticed that it read 11:43. "Fang?" he whispered, leaning over and brushing the hair out of the boy's face. "It's almost twelve," he murmured.

Fang grumbled something and furrowed his eyebrows, clearly wanting to sleep some more. "I'll get up la...ter," he groaned.

The strawberry blond smiled playfully and started pulling the covers off of Fang, leaving him in his pair of blue pajama pants. "I'll tickle you," he whispered menacingly in Fang's ear, causing the other boy to giggle nervously and roll over. "Please don't," he murmured.

"Then get up. I'll make waffles."

"Can you find me a shirt?" Fang asked nervously, sitting up and quickly covering his chest with his arms.

Iggy raised an eyebrow. "Why? You don't need one, do you?" he asked, getting off of Fang and walking over to his closet anyway.

The raven boy got up and walked over to the other male, looking in his closet with him. Iggy snuck a look down at Fang's chest, since it was now uncovered. A few inches under his nipples were two, horizontal scars that curved down slightly in the middle. He quickly looked back into the closet, trying to figure out what exactly the two scars were about.

"Oh, how about this," Fang asked, pulling out a My Chemical Romance shirt.

"Sure. Take whichever shirt you want."

Fang smiled gratefully and slipped the shirt over his head, quickly covering his scars. "So… Waffles?"

"Fang?" Iggy called the boy's name, trying to figure out how to approach him about the scars on his chest.

Fang looked over at him, his mouth stuffed with waffles. "Wafs spup?" Iggy smiled and leaned over towards Fang. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," he replied after he swallowed. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked quickly, tensing up.

Iggy shook his head. "No, of course not. I just wanted to ask why you wanted a shirt this morning. That's all."

Fang looked down at his lap, his face heating up. "I…. dunno. I just don't like to talk about it."

The other boy nodded and rubbed Fang's back reassuringly. "That's okay, and I'm always here for you if you need me."

Fang looked back up at Iggy and nodded, a shy smile adorning his face. He forced himself to breathe and calm down. "Would you flip out if I told you?"

"I think that depends on what it is. But I won't laugh at you, especially if it's really personal," he replied, looking into Fang's dark brown eyes.

"Jesus Christ this is hard," Fang whispered to himself, and resisted the unbelievably strong urge to run away, screaming. He sighed, and whispered, "I'm transgender…"

He let the word hang in the air between them for a moment, refusing to look at Iggy before saying, "I can like, leave if you want."

Iggy raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding?" he asked incredulously. "Why would I want you to leave?

"Because I'm going to Hell? Because I have no soul? Because I don't believe in God? Because I'm nothing but a big ball of sin?" he asked, tears quickly clouding his vision.

"No," Iggy said, picking the boy up and placing him in his lap. "I'd never kick you out, and I don't think you're going to Hell. And if you ask me, you're nothing but a big ball of cute."

"So you don't hate me?" Fang asked meekly, sniffling.

"I don't hate you. You're a wonderful person, and your hair is awesome. Plus, you have a nice smile."

In the midst of him consoling Fang, his little sister, Angel had dragged herself downstairs and plopped on the couch next to Iggy.

"Morning, Angel," he said and patted her on the head quickly so that he was able to support Fang's back. "There are fresh waffles in the toaster oven, and I put syrup in the fridge."

Angel smiled and kissed Iggy on the cheek, making her stuffed bear do the same, and walked into the kitchen. "Thanks, Ig!" she called from the kitchen.

"Uh-huh! Make sure you leave enough for Gasser!"

"No promises," she giggled.

Fang yawned and smiled at how close Iggy and his little sister were.

"So, Fangarang, do you have any siblings?" Iggy asked, looking back at the dark haired boy in his lap.

Fang shook his head. "Nope. Only child."

Iggy nodded and combed his fingers gently through Fang's hair. "Lucky," he smiled.

"How am I lucky? I was a pretty lonely kid. Especially because….well, you know, because I didn't exactly…fit in with the other kids."

"That's understandable. But I'm here now, and now you'll never be alone," he said with a smile before furrowing his brow, "Actually, that came off as really stalker-ish, didn't it?" he asked with a laugh.

Fang smiled and nodded, laughing quietly with Iggy. "Hey, don't you have a little brother?" he asked, "Where is he?"

"Probably sleeping. Or playing on the Xbox upstairs. Either way, he's doing something unproductive," he replied. "Anyway, when do your parents want you back?"

Fang shifted uncomfortably in Iggy's lap. "I….uhh….they kinda….kicked me out…after I told them….I was transgender," he murmured quietly, looking away.

"Do you have somewhere to live? Do you need food? What about money? Does someone live with you?" Iggy bombarded him with questions, and Fang continuously tried to stop him so that he could answer.

"Iggy! Shut! Up!" he commanded, sitting up and moving so that he was straddling the strawberry blond beneath him. "Yes, I have somewhere to live, no I don't need food, my neighbor has money and he pays for a lot of my stuff, and no, but I'll be fine," he replied, and absentmindedly reached a hand up and started tracing Iggy's facial features, removing the boy's glasses.

Blood quickly rushed to his face, covering it in a bright red blush. "Uhh, Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha, um, doin?"

"Playing with your face. It's soft and pretty."

"Are you high?" Iggy asked, raising an eyebrow. He remembered how he had violently jerked away from Ms. Dwyer after she accidentally bumped into him.

"No? Why?" Fang asked, letting his hands rest on Iggy's shoulders gently. "I'll stop if you want."

"No, no, you have soft hands, I like it. You just didn't seem to be a very affectionate person."

Fang shrugged. "I'm not usually. But you're unusually attractive."

"I see. Carry on then," Iggy smiled, wrapping his arms around Fang's lower back, occasionally brushing against the dark haired boy's butt.

A few minutes later, Iggy cleared his throat and rubbed Fang's back as to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we should take this upstairs?"

Fang nodded and allowed himself to be picked up by the male underneath him and carried up the stairs.

When they reached upstairs, Iggy laid Fang on the bed and crawled over him, wondering if Fang had ever kissed someone before.

"Hey, come on, do something," Fang taunted playfully, reaching up and caressing Iggy's cheek.

Something sparked in him and he quickly grabbed both of Fang's hands, pinning them above his head.


	3. The Traffic on Rose Street (and more)

Chapter 3

The Traffic on Rose Street, and Finally Getting to Fang's Apartment

Iggy groaned and changed the channel on the car's radio. "Well, I didn't exactly expect traffic at four o'clock on a Saturday afternoon," he said quietly, not wanting to wake Fang. In the thirty-six hours he'd known Fang, he sure learned a lot about him, and they ended up making out more than once. Iggy was fully comfortable with being an open pansexual, and no one really made any snide comments about it, which was a plus.

On the other hand, he worried about Fang. The scars on the boy's wrists seemed to scream, "Please care about me!" He wondered what, or who, could possibly hurt Fang so bad that he would want to hurt himself like that.

In the seat next to him, Fang stirred and lifted his head. "How close are we to my place?"

"About ten minutes. You can go back to sleep, because the traffic here is horrid."

Fang looked over to the street around him. "Wow," he murmured, "It's never like this around here. I mean, unless something's going on. There shouldn't be, anyway."

"Maybe Obama's visiting? Or there's a zombie apocalypse? Dragons were discovered?" Iggy made random suggestions as to what was causing the traffic, and Fang giggled.

"If they discovered dragons, then they better hook me the fuck up with one," Fang laughed, plugging the aux cord into his phone.

"Oi, mate, whatcha doin?" Iggy asked in a playful tone, raising an eyebrow.

"We're using my phone for music, _mate_ ," Fang replied, changing the tuner on the radio. A few moments later, the opening chords of "American Idiot" by Green Day started pumping through the speakers. "This kinda makes me think of Donald Trump," he remarked.

Iggy snorted. "Yeah, well, he's not even an idiot. He's just an asshole."

"Truuuuue," Fang said and smiled, turning up the radio.

"Look, we're almost there! Finally!" both males cheered as Fang's apartment building was in their line of sight. "If I was Christian, I'd say God loves us, but I'm an atheist, so I guess science and real facts love us," Fang said.

"You're an atheist?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah," Fang shrugged, "I guess I forgot to add that to list of why my parents hate me."

Iggy smiled, "Well, I don't hate you. And I think you're really interesting, but like, in the good way."

"Aww, thank you," Fang said, returning Iggy's smile. "Oh, wait, turn here. Then you're on the road for my place."

"Swiggity swooty, dude. Uh, turn left here?"

"Yeah. Then you see a huge black and white sign that says, "Wall Rose Apartments Parking".

Iggy nodded and turned left, and then turned into the parking lot, which was fairly full. "Looks like everyone decided to stay home. Traffic's horrible anyway."

"No doubt," Iggy replied as they both got out of the car, Fang carrying his backpack.

As they walked into the apartment building, Iggy noticed that the lobby was pretty nice, and it smelled faintly like fruit. A girl with blonde hair came up to Fang and hugged him tightly, talking quickly.

"I'm so glad you're back! Where were you last night? Erwin was worried about you!" she said, finally releasing him.

Fang shrugged. "I was with him," he said and pointed to Iggy. Iggy gave a small smile and waved.

The blonde girl walked over to him and looked him over, almost as if she was inspecting him. She hummed and looked from Fang to Iggy. "Fang?" she called him.

"Hmm?"

"So this is the cute boy you were texting me about last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, he is cute," she said and turned back to Fang. "You did good on picking someone out this time."

Fang groaned and held his head in his hands. "You make it sound like I do it as a sport," he said through his hands.

"I don't think you date boys as a sport, if that makes you feel any better," Iggy said, walking over to Fang and picking up his backpack, taking Fang's hand, leading them both towards the elevator.

After recovering, Fang called over his shoulder, "Bye, Sammy!"

Fang lead Iggy to his apartment door and unlocked it. He walked in and almost threw himself on the couch, Iggy following him and setting it by the door, closing it behind him.

"You can help yourself to the fridge. I have plenty of food," Fang said, sitting up and checking his phone for the first time that day. "That's a lot of damn text messages, especially for him," he muttered to himself.

Iggy looked over to Fang and raised an eyebrow, but quickly dismissed whatever uncertain thoughts he had about Fang. Iggy had come to terms with his sexuality about a year ago, after he discovered he was pansexual. In fact, he often made jokes about just how _gay_ (Well, pansexual) he was. Of course, it was all in good humor, and he didn't mind if one of his close friends made a nonoffensive joke about it.

"Hey, who is that Erwin dude that that girl was talking about?"

"Sammy is the girl's name. She's sweet once you get to know her," Fang replied and set his phone facedown on the coffee table in front of him. "And Erwin is the one who bought me this apartment. He pays the rent and everything."

"So, what about food and furniture and phone bills?" Iggy asked, walking over to the fridge and taking out a bottle of Sprite.

"He takes care of all that, too," Fang shrugged, flipping on the TV and opening Netflix.

"Oooh, looks like someone has a sugar daddy," he teased Fang in a singsong voice.

"No! He was a friend of my parents, so when they kicked me out, he offered for me to live next door to him. Anyway, Netflix and chill?" he asked playfully, turning to look at Iggy with a suggestive smirk.

"Sure. What do you wanna marathon?" he asked.

"Bob's Burgers, Supernatural, Noragami, all kinds of stuff," he shrugged, and then someone knocked on the door. Fang sighed and got up, opening it and quickly stepping outside.

A few minutes later, he came in and tossed three large Hot Topic bags into his room. He came back into the living room and huffed, plopping himself on the couch and snatching the remote up from the arm of the couch.

"Is… everything okay, Fang?" Iggy asked cautiously.

Fang grunted in response.

Iggy sighed, not liking that something was obviously bothering the dark boy beside him. He looked around the apartment whilst Fang was choosing something to watch. The wall behind them had a transgender pride flag and a bisexuality pride flag. Underneath the flags was a small bookshelf, packed with books. He recognized some of them, like Harry Potter and the Warriors series, but there were others he didn't recognize, like The Maze Runner and a few Japanese books.

He looked around the kitchen and noticed that it was fairly modern, with marble countertops and a stainless steel fridge. Next to the fridge were a few bottles of wine, obviously unopened. Iggy assumed they were just there for decoration.

Iggy's train of thought was interrupted by Fang leaning off the couch and pulling on an oversized hoodie that covered his hands. He smiled and then turned his attention back to the TV screen, watching Linda prance around Bob's restaurant, singing about Christmas.

A few minutes later, he started to doze off, but was quickly awakened by Fang climbing into his lap, pressing his back against the blond boy's stomach, leaning his head back on Iggy's shoulder.

"Sorry if I woke you up," he murmured and then clicked the play button, starting the next episode. Iggy hummed in response and wrapped his arms around the boy in his lap, a content smile on his face.


	4. An Unexpected Date and A Party

Chapter 4

An Unexpected Date and A Party

"So, do you want to sleep in my room? Because I can sleep on the couch," Fang said, taking off his hoodie and tossing it on the small kitchen table.

Iggy rolled his eyes, "No, I wanna sleep with you."

"But like, you're not even my boyfriend, so…" Fang trailed off, crossing his arms across his chest.

Iggy scoffed and rolled his eyes again. "Then let's go on a date. We can pretend like we don't know each other, and then I'll ask you to be my boyfriend, and then you'll say yes. Then you fall madly in love with me, and we get married. That way I can make you waffles every morning."

Fang blushed and hid his face into Iggy's shoulder. "But it's late."

"It's only seven o' clock, genius. And I'm taking you on a date, like it or not."

The raven boy groaned and lay there, not knowing what to do. "Do I hafta wear something nice? Because the nicest thing I have in my closet is a blue tie for my Castiel cosplay."

"Nah, we can go to McDonald's or wherever. I don't really care," Iggy shrugged.

Fang sat up and raised an eyebrow. "You're taking me on a date and don't know where we're gonna eat? Seriously?"

"Well I was gonna let you choose," Iggy said, smiling.

"Meh, a Happy Meal sounds pretty great right now," he shrugged. "Lemme go find my shoes. I'll be back," he said. Fang got off of Iggy and walked into his room in search of his Vans. He cast a quick glance over the Hot Topic bags, reluctant to open them.

He knew that Max had spent a lot of money on the shirts and other various things, but he felt really bad that she spent over three hundred dollars on band merch for him. After a moment, he decided he'd pay her back in cookies. Of course, he'd have to get Dr. Martinez to help him.

Fang walked back out and rejoined Iggy in the kitchen. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Iggy nodded and both boys walked downstairs, getting into Iggy's car so that they could go on their "super fancy date," as Fang had put it.

After they ad ordered and received their food, they had settled for a corner booth and were currently discussing which pony was better, Rainbow Dash or Applejack.

"Iggy, seriously? Rainbow Dash can _fly_! Can AJ do that? No, I don't think so," Fang said and stuck a fry in his mouth.

"Okay but like, Applejack could totally kick Dash's butt. So there."

Fang groaned and felt the urge to thud his head against a wall. Obviously, Iggy didn't see that he was wrong and that Rainbow Dash was superior. "I still think Dash is better," he said with a shrug. "She's the most badass one in the show. And her hair is super cool."

"Oh my gosh, you are wrong with a capital W," Iggy said and raised an eyebrow. I mean, really dude. What is so great about Rainbow Dash? She's arrogant and rude."

"Excuse me? She is wonderful and beautiful and kind and all that good stuff! Her element of harmony is loyalty, for Pete's sake!"

"And? Honestly you are so wrong. AJ is honesty, and that means she doesn't lie, like ever!"

"Are you two seriously arguing over rainbow colored ponies?" A voice said from beside them. Both boys looked over in the direction of the voice and saw Max.

Fang smiled and she sat down next to him and promptly stole three of his fries.

"Hey! Gimme those back," Fang pouted.

Iggy laughed, "That's what you get for thinking Rainbow Dash is the best, sucka."

Max rolled her eyes and smiled. "You guys are weird. Anyway, Nudge is having a party at her place in about an hour and a half. I just came here to tell you and grab a cookie and a milkshake. See you guys later," she said and stood up to leave.

"Bye," Iggy said and waved.

Quickly turning his attention back to the argument, Fang said, "I still think Dash is the best."

"Nah, Applejack is the best."

"Whatever. Shut up and let me enjoy our date," Fang smiled and lightly kicked Iggy's shin under the table.

Iggy made unidentifiable grumbling noises and flipped Fang off with a sweet smile.

"Aww, aren't you the sweetest? Anyway, so are you going to Nudge's for the party?" Fang asked.

Iggy shrugged casually and took a sip of his drink. "I don't even know Nudge. I mean, she sounds cool if she's havin' a party."

"She is cool. She's also super nice and really good with fashion. I mean, she gets really excited about shopping and small animals, but other than that she's awesome. I like her. I might go, but I dunno."

"Well, if you're going then I wanna go too," Iggy said and picked up the toy Fang had received in his Happy Meal. "What even is this? It's a goth chick on a bike."

"It's Mavis from Hotel Transylvania. I wanna go see the second one."

"We could do that, if you wanted."

"Well not tonight. I kinda wanna go to Nudge's party," Fang said.

"Then let's do that."

"There are definitely more people here than I expected," Fang murmured, tightening his hold on Iggy's hand. "Oh well," he shrugged.

Both boys walked up the steps and into the large house, The Weeknd pouring out of the speakers a bit too loudly.

"Holy shit! It's Fang!" a girly voice screamed right in Iggy's ear. In a second, a girl with curly brown hair and a mocha skin tone was on Fang, hugging him tightly and chattering excitedly. "Ooooh, is this your boyfriend?" she asked, examining Iggy.

Fang blushed and laughed nervously, "Uhh, do I have to tell you?"

Before the girl (who was obviously Nudge) could respond, Iggy grinned and nodded. "Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you," he said.

"Hi! I'm Nudge, if you didn't know that already. Ooooh, you and Fang are so CUTE together! But I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," she said.

"Alright motormouth," Fang teased, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I think we're good with no one knowing just yet."

She turned to reply to Fang, but Iggy tuned out and instead studied the house. It had expensive looking furniture, with white pillars on both sides of the marble fireplace. The black leather couch looked almost new, and the kitchen had beautiful stainless steel appliances. He looked back over to Fang and Nudge and realized how much taller Fang was than Nudge.

He moved back beside Fang and slapped his butt, a girlish noise escaping Fang's mouth before he turned around. "The hell was that for?" he hissed.

Iggy shrugged, a smirk on his face. "Dunno, I just felt like doing that."

"You're mean," Fang grumbled.

"You don't mean that," Iggy smiled. "Anyway, who else is here?"

"Uh, I know Max is here. This kid named Sam is here, and he's cool, and so is this one girl Brigid. Lissa and Dylan are also here, but I usually try to avoid them. I don't really know who else is here, to be honest," he said. "Oh, this one kid, Vlad, is here. He kinda looks like a vampire, but he's cool. We hang out pretty often."

"That's cool. What's so bad about Lissa and Dylan though?" Iggy asked.

"Well, I don't really have any problems with Lissa, but she's mean to Max for no reason. And Dylan is just kinda weird. He's a here-let-me-share-my-feelings-with-you-even-if-you-don't-wanna-hear-it kind of guy."

"I see."


End file.
